1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to trailer transportation and securing devices, and in particular a converter dolly that is self-powered for movement around a trailer yard and for movement into contact with a lead-trailer and a load-trailer, and a trolley that rolls within a channel in the middle of a railroad flatcar capable of securing a load thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A converter dolly is used to attach a load-trailer to a lead-trailer or tractor-trailer assembly thereby enabling a tractor-trailer assembly to pull two or more trailers. Converter dollies generally consist of a frame having one or two axles, a coupling member for attachment to a lead-trailer, and a fifth wheel plate attached to the top of the frame above the axles for engaging the kingpin of a load-trailer. The conventional method of assembling dollies and load-trailers requires one or more people to manually maneuver an uncoupled dolly around a trailer yard and into contact with an uncoupled trailer. After the load-trailer dolly assembly is created, a tractor-trailer assembly is backed up to it for joining of the two assemblies. This procedure is repeated for each load-trailer dolly assembly that is attached to a lead trailer.
The conventional method of assembling trailers and dollies creates dangerous conditions for people maneuvering the dollies and attaching them to a tractor-trailer, and for personnel around backward moving tractor-trailer assemblies. A great deal of manual effort is required of an operator to lift the front end of the dolly off the ground and keep the dolly under control when maneuvering it around the trailer yard coupling it to a load-trailer, or assisting with coupling the dolly to a lead-trailer.
Problems may be encountered when transporting trailers, and multiple linked dolly and trailer assemblies on railcars, and properly securing them to the railcar due to the securing points on the dollies and trailers being in unpredictable locations.
What is needed is the ability to maneuver dollies into alignment and coupling with load-trailers, and the ability to move the load-trailer dolly assembly into alignment and coupling with a lead-trailer, without requiring undue effort by an operator, or putting the operator and other personnel into a dangerous situation. In addition, what is needed is the ability to secure multiple trailer, and dolly and trailer assemblies to a railroad flatcar for intermodal transportation.
Heretofore there has not been available a converter dolly with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.